yogibearsadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Yogi Bear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel
'' Yogi Bear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' is another upcoming Hanna-Barbera crossover film by TheCityMaker. It appeared on YouTube on August 10th, 2012. Plot: Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, and his friends have traveled to the magical kingdom of Corona where they an elusive thief named Flynn Rider, Rapunzel the lost princess with 70 feet of magical golden hair, and their friends, a chameleon named Pascal and a palace guard horse named Maximus. Together, they must get her away from the evil Mother Gothel as they help Rapunzel return to her royal heritage. Trivia: *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guidio, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Charlie, Itchy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Rjane, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Abu, Iago, Genie, Carpet, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julian, Maurice, Mort, the Penguins of Madagascar, Zuba, Florrie, Vitally, Gia, Stefano, Leonette, The Giants, Tantor, Terk, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rutt, Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, Sakura, Li, Madison, Meilin, Kero, Genki, Holly, Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, Hare, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Crow, Luna, Leo, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, Aster, Tyranno, Jesse, Blair, Berkeley Beetle, Brain, Scamper, Cheshire Cat, Nails The Spider, Bartok the Bat, The Mask, Thundara Wolf, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Granny, Shira, Louis the Molehog, Weebo, Selena, Demi, Mushu, Crki-Kee, Phil, Pegasus, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Princess Rapunzel, Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitsherbert, Wreck-It-Ralph, Vanellope, Mike, Sully, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blankey, Kirby, Elliot, The Seven Dwarfs, Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel, Squirt, Rebound, Cupcake, Patches, Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Riff, Thomas The Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), John, Jakob, Brandon, Garret, Drew, Dylan, Heckle and Jeckle, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling, Russell Ferguson, The Simpsons, The Road Rovers, The Sailor Scouts, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Fantasy adventure team, and The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Camilla, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham, Dr.Bunsen and Beaker, Pepe the Prawn and Rizzo the Rat). Bowser, Bowser Juinor, Mistress Nine, Azula, Ranamon, Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, The Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Jafar, Maleficent, Nigel, Fagin, Myotismon, Plankton, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Scar, Hades, Shere Khan, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Goldar, Thrax (Osmosis Jones), Batman's Enemies (Joker and Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin), Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7), El Supremo, Professor Ratigan, Captain Hook, Yzma, Rasputin, Cruella DeVil, Spydra, Boris, Mulch and Hummus, The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Oogie Boogie, Heath Lynx, Neltharion a.k.a. Deathwing, Joe the Fish, Shark, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Captain DuBois, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Hamsterviel, Lord Rothbart, Professor Sceweyes, Drake, Steele, Mok, Ozzy, Strut, Darla Dimple, Prince John, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Kazar, Cat R. Waul, Clayton, Shun Yu, Gaston, Governor Ratclife, Judge Frollo, Sir Ruber, The Griffin, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Tai Lung, Captain Gut, and Audrey II.) Guest Stars In This Film *Bowser, Bowser Juinor, Mistress Nine, Azula, Ranamon, Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, The Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Jafar, Maleficent, Nigel, Fagin, Myotismon, Plankton, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Scar, Hades, Shere Khan, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Goldar, Thrax (Osmosis Jones), Batman's Enemies (Joker and Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin), Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7), El Supremo, Professor Ratigan, Captain Hook, Yzma, Rasputin, Cruella DeVil, Spydra, Boris, Mulch and Hummus, The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Oogie Boogie, Heath Lynx, Neltharion a.k.a. Deathwing, Joe the Fish, Shark, The Foosa of Madagascar, Makunga, Captain DuBois, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Hamsterviel, Lord Rothbart, Professor Sceweyes, Drake, Steele, Mok, Ozzy, Strut, Darla Dimple, Prince John, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Kazar, Cat R. Waul, Clayton, Shun Yu, Gaston, Governor Ratclife, Judge Frollo, Sir Ruber, The Griffin, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Tai Lung, Captain Gut, Audrey II.) Dick Dastardly and Muttley will reveal to be partners of the Stabbington Brothers. *Mother Gothel could possibly be aunt to Dick Dastardly. *Yakky Doodle made his first appearance in this film and joined Yogi's team at the end. *Top Cat acts like Timon wearing a hula outfit. *Cindy Bear does a gypsy dance with the outfit Esmerelda wore in Yogi Bear Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *During the camp scene, Yogi Bear attempts to propose to Cindy Bear for marriage but is interrupted by Wally Gator. While telling them that Eugene has returned. Finally at the family reunion with Rapunzel's parents, Yogi asks Cindy to marry him and she happily accepts. Audio Used From: *The Rescuers Down Under *Robin Hood *Hercules *The Lion King *Madagascar *The Road to El Dorado *The Jungle Book *The Little Mermaid *Aladdin *Pinocchio *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Peter Pan *Mary Poppins Clips from Films/TV Shows: *Laff-A-Lympics *Yakky Doodle *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *Magilla Gorilla *Yogi's Ark Lark *Squiddly Diddly *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats *Peter Potamus *Yogi's Gang *Atom Ant *Quick Draw McGraw *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *The New Yogi Bear Show *Snagglepuss *The Good, The Bad, and Huckleberry Hound *Fender Bender 500 *Wacky Races *Top Cat *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Yogi Bear *Yogi the Easter Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Yogi's First Christmas *Casper's First Christmas *Yogi Bear and the Invasion of the Space Bears *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Fun and Fancy Free Category:TheCityMaker Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Series Category:CartoonFan2012